


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Miroh Side Stories [2]
Category: Miroh (Stray Kids Music Video), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Freedom Fighters, Alternate Universe - MIROH (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Utopia, Bang Chan-centric, Fluff and Angst, Insomniac Bang Chan, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Rooftop Conversations, The Angst Isn't that bad, Tsundere Jeongin, Work In Progress, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "The sun hasn't even come up yet and you're asking me to do what now?"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Miroh Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827448
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**4:16 AM**

A hand shaking his shoulder and a familiar voice calling his name.

"Jeongin-ah,can wake up?" _Chan._ "I can't sleep,and I need someone to talk to right now."

With a tired sigh,Jeongin sits up in bed and turns his bedside light on and sure enough,Chan is sitting on the edge of the bed looking as tired as he's ever looked.


End file.
